My December
by Shigasu
Summary: B/V. This could be interpreted as the ending to 'Veil'. A one-shot fic to pay tribute and say 'Thank You' to all the people who reviewed 'Veil' chp 32 and who gave their support. This will be my last ever one-shot...


A/N: This is a present to say 'thank you' to all the people that put such lovely, positive reviews on my fic 'Veil'. I may not be currently writing that fic because of all that's happened, but I thought I would do this for you guys, you deserve it... This will be the -last- ever one-shot I will do. This is for you guys... Thank you for the kind words that you gave. Your support means everything to me. Hope you all enjoy this one-shot.  
  
N/B: If you would like to, you could interpret this as the ending of 'Veil'. (not really what happens though). Don't be confused by this one shot, as Bulma and Vegeta are in limbo, between Heaven and Hell.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, nor the song 'My December' by Linkin Park. (it's a really good song, quite surprising coming from an alternative band because it's slow and quite soothing and melodic. The words are great and so is the song!).  
  
Without further babbling on my behalf, download the song, listen to it as you read (lol!) and enjoy!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Crystallized snow drops fell richly from the silky grey clouds that blanketed the sky majestically. A young, blue haired woman looked up desolately at the beautiful drops that fell rhythmically on to her rosy cheeks. The bittersweet snow fell continuously, coating her luxurious smooth azure hair softly. Her face remained impassive, yet the cerulean eyes she had been graced with at birth, began to water from the inner turmoil raging within her heart.  
  
There was nothing but snow before her, for miles and miles.  
  
No sign of life, no movement.  
  
Just the vast expanse of the white snow covered the ground that stretched for miles before her, only dotted with a few leafless trees. Yet the view was awe inspiring. She never thought such beauty could exist before, in all her living days she never had any inkling that such a view existed.  
  
But she couldn't enjoy it.  
  
She was alone;  
  
Something was missing for the beautiful sapphire in the snow, something her heart ached for. But she couldn't remember exactly what.  
  
She was clothed in rich and expensive garments woven from fine fur and silks, fit for a Princess but her status was no where adjacent to a Princesses. Covering the blue satin dress that hung closely to her body, was a thick and luxurious onyx cloak that trailed out in a long train behind her small framed body.  
  
A shiver raced electrically down her spine, causing a milestone of sensations to run through her petite form. It was the strangest thing to have happened because... She did not feel cold, but eerily warm. Even though the snow floated down at an incredibly fast rate, not a single shiver she experienced was from the bitter cold she was supposed to experience. Moreover, it was likely to be from the anxiety she felt at being in this unknown land, that somehow felt oddly familiar.  
  
The snow began to fall more thickly.  
  
She took slow and furtive steps forward, causing the snow to crunch deeply under her feet. As she started going deeper in to the expanse of snow that stretched out in front of her, she gently placed the hood of her cloak over her head, hiding her face from the nonexistent world. Walking at a snail's pace, she continued to step further into the vast expanse of snow, leaving a trail of tiny indented foot prints in the crisp white snow.  
  
From a birds-eye view, she looked like a small black spot on the pure white snow, isolated;  
  
And alone.  
  
Unwanted tears began to roll down her cheeks gently, in time with the falling snow flakes.  
  
*****  
  
This is my December.  
  
This is my time of the year.  
  
This is my December.  
  
This is all so clear.  
  
*****  
  
Two obsidian orbs watched coldly as the blue beauty tried to cross the expanse of snow in which they had been thrown into. From far in the distance, his sensitive vision could see the silver tears streak down her rose-tinted cheeks. He knew why they were there.  
  
It was because of him.  
  
His heart thumped roughly against his rib cage as he grimly watched her walk slowly across the sea of snow, not knowing where she was going.  
  
He grimaced inwardly, tugging at the Saiya-jin armor that he had donned proudly.  
  
Running his tongue over his parched and cracked lips, the churning in his stomach grew to great proportions, he knew he would have to go and speak to her. It had felt like an eon since he had last seen her, when in reality it had only been one year. How long had it been since he had last spoken with her? He couldn't remember.  
  
He had waited for her on this snow covered land for what seemed like years. It was then that he had caught a glimpse of her. She was breath taking. The truth could not be hidden, for she looked as beautiful as the day he had set eyes upon her. He couldn't even remember how long ago that had been. Time meant nothing to him in this strange world.  
  
Loneliness weighed down on him as a heavy burden, but he knew he deserved every ounce of punishment he had received.  
  
Stepping out from behind the tree, he rose off the ground and slowly flew towards her faraway frame. It was a gift from the Heavens that she had her back turned to him, he was angry to admit that he was slightly afraid of the blue vixen, having not seen or spoken to her.  
  
Nearing her soundlessly, the thumping of his grew louder and he cursed his lack of control, damning the demons of Hell for it.  
  
She was within an inch of his grasp.  
  
His entire being ached to touch her...  
  
It was now, or never.  
  
*****  
  
This is my December  
  
This is my snow covered home  
  
This is my December  
  
This is me alone  
  
*****  
  
Bulma whirled around as a soft hand grasped her shoulder. She stared blankly at the handsome, Grecian man before her. She blinked away the last of her tears, as if finally realizing who he was after what seemed a small eternity. Her voice remained stagnant in her throat, a heavy lump had already formed and new tears dared to surface in her glassy blue eyes.  
  
"Vegeta...?" She finally breathed out his name as it rolled of her tongue delicately.  
  
With a shaky hand, she lifted her hand and placed her cool hand on his burning cheek to see if he was real. Sure enough, the solid contact of skin against skin proved to be real enough.  
  
Now she remembered why she was here, why she was alone.  
  
*****  
  
And I,  
  
Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed.  
  
And I,  
  
Take back all the things I said, to make you feel like that.  
  
And I,  
  
Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed,  
  
And I,  
  
Take back all the things I said to you.  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta felt his resolve waver at the touch of her soft hand. He looked up resolutely at the falling snow, trying to gain his composure. He nodded in response, the only response he could give.  
  
Finally drawing a small ounce of courage, he looked deeply into her eyes.  
  
"Why did you leave me...?" She whispered, rubbing her small hand across the smooth tanned skin on his cheek as if fascinated by the taut olive skin..  
  
Vegeta frowned. "You cannot remember what happened the last time I called you here?"  
  
She shook her head. "All I know is that I feel lonely and... I miss you, but I didn't you were gone.... I don't know where I am half the time, and today I awoke to find myself here, as if something was calling me here. Was it you who called me?"  
  
He simply nodded, looking up once again as he noticed an abnormally large eagle fly in across the satin grey clouds.  
  
"You haven't called me in a long time, have you?"  
  
He shook his head, not knowing what to say to the saddened female before him.  
  
How could he tell her that he still clung onto his thoughts and beliefs? That he had not finished his penance, nor had he swallowed his infernal pride... That he would have to leave her once more after this meeting. The meetings that that had were always few and far between each one, that she had always forgotten them... The once genius woman, always seemed to forget their meetings in this snow covered land, perhaps to chase away the pain.  
  
He would have to leave her again, and he would once again become a distant figure in her memory. He would do anything just to spend more time with her... To go home with her, to where he belonged.  
  
*****  
  
And I give it all away,  
  
Just to have somewhere to go to,  
  
Give it all away,  
  
To have someone to come home to.  
  
*****  
  
She stared at him in disappointment, as if reading his thoughts. "You have to go back again, don't you?" She could not help but keep the bitterness out of her voice.  
  
"I have to." He winced at the harshness of his voice. When was he ever going to learn? But his cold exterior was minor in comparison to the burning inferno that raged within his heart.  
  
"Then go back." Bulma spat, trying to wrench away from his grasp on her shoulder. "You were always selfish anyway, it doesn't matter what I do! You'll never feel anything but hatred." She tried to pull away once more, crying out, "Let go of me!"  
  
He let her go sadly but his tone remained harsh, "Do you think I want to go back?! Do you honestly think I don't want to come with you?! You fool, it is not as easy as it seems." For a moment, he thought he had caught a glimpse of his Bulma... The woman he had fallen in love with.  
  
The anger drained from her, she was too tired to stay angry. "Why is it so hard for you to repent?" She asked whimsically, looking at him with big pleading blue eyes. "I need you with me, I feel so lonely where I am..."  
  
"It is a miracle that I am even allowed to visit you now, and you know it. I have yet to finish my repentance."  
  
She began to back away, a sob threatening its way from her throat.  
  
He continued to speak. "I will join you, but for now I have to go back." Even though it sounded as though he didn't care... The truth was that he did, he was merely pretending and deluding himself to ease the pain.  
  
*****  
  
This is my December,  
  
These are my snow covered dreams.  
  
This is me pretending,  
  
This is all I need.  
  
*****  
  
Her lip began to quiver as she looked at the soft snow beneath her feet. "Very well. You know I'll wait for you. I always do..."  
  
Her soft voice tangled a web in his mind, a web of sadness... A web of hope.  
  
How he wished he could be with her, leave with her!  
  
But he knew he couldn't.  
  
"Please come to me soon. I love you..." She spoke, her head raised high and determination in her voice, yet it was just spoken in a mere whisper.  
  
Vegeta's heart froze.  
  
*****  
  
And I,  
  
Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed.  
  
And I,  
  
Take back all the things I said, to make you feel like that.  
  
And I,  
  
Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed,  
  
And I,  
  
Take back all the things I said to you.  
  
*****  
  
He had never heard those words pass her lips prior to this day, he had longed to hear them for what seemed an eternity. They sounded so sweet and innocent coming from her lips, he felt his heart ache, which was a surprise to the cruel Prince. Grabbing her roughly, he pulled her close and looked down into her cerulean depths. He allowed himself to revel in their austerity.  
  
"I don't make false promises Onna. I will join you." His voice rumbled to her ears, reaching her heart.  
  
Bulma nodded and reached up to catch his lips in a soft kiss.  
  
Their final kiss until they met in the snow covered land again, the limbo between Heaven and Hell.  
  
She pulled partly away, allowing the tip of her nose to caress his. She wanted to cry as she saw the grey clouds above begin to dissipate and golden rays of light shine down into the snow-ridden limbo.  
  
With a final hug, she stepped out of his warm embrace, still keeping her hand against his cheek.  
  
She was already aching to be near him again. "Come to me when you are ready."  
  
Vegeta nodded, not knowing how soon that would be.  
  
*****  
  
And I give it all away,  
  
Just to have somewhere to go to.  
  
Give it all away.  
  
To have someone to come home to.  
  
*****  
  
"It is where I belong Onna, for now." He couldn't help adding. "I have my own self to blame." He couldn't let her leave so defeated, he was supposed to give her good news, not this cruel reality.  
  
A ghost of a smile played on her lips. "I know Vegeta, I know. Just remember when you repent, I'll be waiting for you to come back in one piece. And if you don't, I'll crush you till you won't be able to breathe!"  
  
He snorted, looking at her out of the corner of his eye with amusement.  
  
*****  
  
This is my December,  
  
This is my time of the year.  
  
This is my December,  
  
This is all so clear.  
  
*****  
  
As the breeze blew, Bulma felt her cape slide off her bare shoulders. It made sense as to why she didn't feel cold anymore. She looked up at the golden sky in resentment.  
  
Vegeta could see the anger on her face. He watched in awe as two brilliant white wings fluttered out from behind her. He secretly wondered if he would ever have wings once he had finished his repentance in Hell and was allowed to go into Heaven, to Bulma. The pearly white feathers glistened in the golden light, and he could have sworn he had never seen her looking so beautiful in all the time he had known her.  
  
He blasted his own damnation and stubbornness. It was hard to repent when he did not feel sorry for the crimes he had committed. Yet he knew he had to, just to be with his mate.  
  
*****  
  
And I give it all away,  
  
Just to have somewhere to go to.  
  
Give it all away.  
  
To have someone to come home to.  
  
*****  
  
She placed a single kiss upon his cheek before completely leaving his warm grasp.  
  
With a heavy heart, she fluttered her wings and rose slowly to the air and towards the golden light. But not before saying her parting words "Come home to me soon Vegeta-chan. I'll be waiting for you." She flew away into the light, afraid to look back. She knew if she did, she would run back into his arms and never leave their warm embrace.  
  
Vegeta felt as though a part of him had been torn away. For a single moment, he had felt complete and that was because of having her in his embrace. Now that she was floating away, he felt as though a part of himself had gone with her. He wanted to call out and stop her...  
  
*****  
  
And I give it all away,  
  
Just to have somewhere to go to.  
  
Give it all away.  
  
To have someone to come home to.  
  
*****  
  
As she disappeared into the light, the clouds closed behind her and took the light away.  
  
The heavy snow began to fall again, and he knew he had to leave this place.  
  
It was his December, his only chance of seeing Bulma, this limbo between Heaven and Hell.  
  
Staring up at the grey clouds, a pained expression danced its way across his features. He spoke to the clouds, as if they were her and said something he would never have spoken before.  
  
"You know I would give anything... Anything."  
  
With a heavy sigh and grunt, he turned around in the thick snow and began to trudge through the land's bittersweet beauty.  
  
Someday, he knew he would return to her and his home.  
  
He knew it.  
  
*****  
  
And I give it all away,  
  
Just to have somewhere to go to.  
  
Give it all away.  
  
To have someone to come home to.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
~Fin~  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A/N: Well that was the end! I hope you guys didn't get confused by that, it made sense when I was writing it (?!?) As I said before, this is the last one-shot I will ever do, so I hoped you guys liked it! (It would have been a good ending to Veil right? Sad, but good lol). But it's not really the ending, you can think of it that way though, if you want to.  
  
Thanks for reading.  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Shigasu X 


End file.
